Abang Sehun Series
by hurufve
Summary: Sehun kalut. Besok adalah diklat adik kelasnya,termasuk Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia dituntut untuk pergi./ "Kau harus profesional, Sehun."/ "Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku!"/ "Maaf, Bang. Boleh saya mengambil format saya?". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. Containing sensitive content! Bash me if you want :D. RnR?
1. TP

.

.

.

Abang Sehun Series

TePe

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana suasana sekolahnya.

Saat itu ia baru saja menapakkan kakinya keluar dari asrama, berniat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ketika ia memasang tali sepatunya, tiba-tiba saja seorang adik kelas perempuannya berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya terpaksa mendongak. Sehun bisa melihat adik kelasnya itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi hormat padanya, lalu berkata, "Selamat pagi, Bang."

Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar mengingat itu semua. Melihat bagaimana juniornya memberi hormat padanya membuat Sehun kembali mengenang masa-masa saat ia juga masih berstatus 'junior'. Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ia harus memakai TP yang bergambar bendera ke mana-mana -bahkan jika ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Kemana-mana harus berpakaian sopan -ia bahkan melupakan celana pendeknya saat itu. Kemana-mana harus memberi hormat ketika berjumpa dengan senior.

Tetapi sekarang ia sudah bebas. Ia sudah kelas 12 sekarang. Ia sudah sangat senior. Ia tak perlu sungkan lagi dengan senior -mereka sudah lulus, ingat? Sekarang, kemana-mana, ialah yang dihormati, ialah yang berkuasa. Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Penderitaan junior memang tidak sia-sia.

Oh ya, sekedar informasi, sekolah yang tengah Sehun gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu ini adalah sekolah wajib asrama. Jadi, 24 jam penuh ia akan bertemu dengan junior-juniornya ini. 24 jam penuh, ia akan terus dihormati, dan 24 jam penuh ia akan memegang kendali dari mereka.

Saat menjadi senior, sekolah berasrama merupakan sebuah keuntungan. Tapi tidak saat menjadi junior. Sehun benar-benar merasakan hal itu. Dulu, ia ingat betul betapa ia ingin menangis. Bertemu dengan senior 24 jam itu sungguh sebuah neraka. Ancaman untuk dicaci semakin besar. Ancaman untuk turunpun (read : push up) semakin besar.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter. Tak jarang, ia melihat teman-teman dan adik kelas 11 nya dihormati oleh adik kelas 10 nya. Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil, sebelum seorang adik kelas perempuannya berdiri di hadapannya dan memberinya sebuah hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Bang."

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia berlalu dengan sombongnya. Membuat adik kelasnya itu terlihat sebal.

Sehun tersenyum setan. _Well yeah_, itulah perasaan Sehun saat ia juga diabaikan oleh senior dulu. Ia juga ingin adik kelasnya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Jahat memang, tapi dendam dalam hatinya tak bisa ia tahan.

Sehun kembali berjalan. Namun lagi-lagi, seorang junior berhenti di hadapannya. Tak beda seperti sebelumnya, junior itu juga memberi hormat padanya, lalu mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi, Bang.".

Kali ini Sehun berhenti, melirik sekilas adik kelas di hadapannya. Adik kelasnya itu berambut hitam dengan poni lucu yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya. Sehun sebenarnya ingin tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya adik kelasnya ini. Tapi egonya melarangnya dan lebih menyuruhnya untuk berkata, "Turun."

Tanpa protes sedikitpun, adik kelas itu turun di tempat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya pada posisi naik (read: bersiap untuk push up), dengan lutut yang tidak menempel di tanah.

Sehun mengernyit. "Turunkan lututmu! Kau perempuan, bukan?"

Masih dengan posisi naik, adik kelasnya menjawab, "Siap. Saya laki-laki bang."

Sehun mengernyit. Ia melirik apa yang tengah dikenakan adik kelasnya itu.

Benar juga.

Celana.

Telinga Sehun memerah malu. Masih dengan menjaga image-nya, ia memasang wajah datarnya, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan penyelamat harga dirinya, "Mengapa rambutmu tidak dipotong cepak?"

"Siap. Ini perintah dari guru, Bang. Saya perlu rambut ini untuk lomba teater minggu depan." Mungkin karena kelelahan berada di posisi naik, suara adik kelasnya itu terdegar bergetar.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Sehun kembali berkata, "Lima kali."

Adik kelas itu sontak melakukan konsekuensinya untuk push up lima kali. Setelah itu, ia kembali memposisikan tubuhya pada posisi naik, menunggu Sehun untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

Sehun kembali berkata, "Saya tidak mau tau. Pokoknya, besok rambutmu harus sudah cepak. Teatermu bisa menggunakan wig."

"Siap. Ya."

"Berdiri."

"Siap. Terima kasih, Bang." Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, adik kelas itu berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor terkena debu dan tanah.

Sehun tahu, harusnya ia segera pergi saat itu, berjalan dengan angkuh, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar untuk menyambut hormat-hormat lain yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun merasa itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Adik kelasnya tadi mendadak terlihat begitu bersinar dimatanya.

Rambut yang menjuntai menutup sebagian wajahnya. Peluh yang bercucur pelan di pelipisnya. Bibir tebal yang bergerak-gerak kecil -Sehun menduga adik kelasnya itu sedang menyumpahi dirinya. Serta wajah yang memerah samar -entah karena lelah atau karena panasnya sinar matahari pagi yang sedikit terik pagi itu.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi adik kelasnya terlihat sangat seksi dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang menyorot tubuh itu. Sehun termangu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum suara adik kelasnya kembali menyeretnya dari pikiran liarnya, "Permisi, Bang."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu hingga satu detik, Sehun sudah kembali pada wajah datarnya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan adik kelasnya yang menawan itu. Oh ya, nama adik kelasnya tadi siapa ya?

Sehun kembali melihat ke arah adik kelasnya, melirik TP yang tengah dikenakan oleh lelaki menawan itu. Serangkaian huruf itu mengatakan bahwa adik yang rupanya mencuri perhatiannya itu bernama Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Nama yang bagus ya?

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, ia terus mengulang nama anak itu di kepalanya. Mungkin ia tertarik dengan adik kelasnya itu. Tapi.. mungkinkah?

.

.P*SK*BR*.

.

Bel istirahat berdering. Sehun beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Rencananya, ia akan berkeliling sekolah. Membuang tenaga dan waktu memang, tapi ia ingin berpapasan dengan adik kelasnya yang bernama Jongin tadi. Ia berencana akan membalas hormatnya, lalu tersenyum pada anak itu. Ia ingin mengembalikan citra baik dirinya di mata Jongin. Karena ia yakin, Jongin pasti sudah membencinya karena insiden tadi pagi.

Setelah 15 menit ia berkeliling, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Jongin di manapun. Mungkin Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan dulu -berdiam diri di kelas sepanjang jam istirahat untuk mengindari senior. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Tak apalah. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu ketika berjalan pulang nanti. Lagipula, mereka satu gedung asrama, bukan?

Sehun sudah mulai berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, sebelum seorang adik kelas lagi-lagi berhenti di depannya, lalu memberi hormat. "Selamat pagi, Bang."

Niatnya, Sehun ingin bersikap seperti biasa -memasang wajah datar dan berjalan angkuh. Tapi ia baru sadar, adik kelas di hadapannya adalah Jongin -orang yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi. Ia buru-buru memasang senyumnya yang paling tampan -yang kata teman-temannya bisa membuat kebanyakan perempuan meleleh. Ia membalas hormat yang ditujukan padanya, lalu berkata, "Ya, dik."

Sehun bisa melihat Jongin mengernyit sebelum mengangguk kecil ke arahnya dan berlalu. Sehun tersenyum samar. Mungkin Jongin merasa dirinya ini aneh. Tapi itu memang lazim 'kan? Seseorang yang jatuh cinta memang lazim untuk bertingkah aneh.

Eh?

Jatuh cinta?

Tapi bukankah anggota yang terlibat dalam PASK**RA ini dilarang untuk saling jatuh cinta? Terlebih, Jongin kan juniornya. Bagaimana saat diklat nanti? Ia tidak tega kalau harus mendiklati Jongin. Astaga, bodoh sekali kau, Oh Sehun.

.

.

FIN

.

.

wkwk~ ini pelampiasan gue karena besok diklat lol

nih fic pendek banget ya? iya dumz. ini kan fic tercepat yang penah gue tulis. cuman satu seperempat jam doang wkwk~

betewe, udah pada tau dongz organisasi apa yang gue maksud ini? iya, yang itu. yang senioritasnya tinggi banget itu.

jadi, gue tuh mau diklat 'itu' besok, doain selamet ye? u.u

sebenernya, gue ragu publish nih fic. sensitif banget soalnya. secara, nih organisasi kan tertutup banget -_-

jadi, buat yang mantan anggota tuh organisasi, atau yang lagi aktif jadi seniornya tuh organisasi, atau orang yang cinta banget sama tuh organisasi, bilang aja di kotak bawah kalo mau fic ini dihapus. gue juga nge-post ini cuma buat pelampiasan kekrustasian gue kok :)

oke, meski pendek, review ya?

tenang aja, itu nggak sepenuhnya fin kook :3 cuma jaga-jaga aja kalo-kalo ada yang mau fic ini dihapus :D

oke, bubay. muaaachhh :*

**sekali lagi, mohon doanya biar gue selamet untuk 3 hari ke depan.**

**kalo gue selamet, gue bakal nglanjutin fic chaptered gue yang gak jelas gimana nasibnya**

**terutama, 'Just Us'**

**tapi nggak janji cepet wkwk XD**


	2. Format Tanda Tangan

Oh Sehun bersorak senang.

Hari ini Hari Rabu, hari dimana adik kelas 10-nya menjalani latihan rutin. Hari ini juga H-2 diklat adik kelasnya itu, membuatnya berpikir pasti hari ini adalah hari dimana adik kelas 11-nya mengundang angkatannya untuk hadir dan bersedia melayani adik kelas 10-nya yang meminta tanda tangan untuk tugas pra-diklat. Sehun senang sekali. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Jongin, junior yang baru saja mencuri hatinya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali eh?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang ditujukan padanya. "_Well_, kita akan menjadi artis untuk satu setengah jam nanti sore."

Kris ikut terkekeh. "Tanda tangan, maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Tangannya kembali sibuk menuliskan catatan di buku tulisnya.

"Kau tahu berapa jumlah angkatan paskibra kelas 10?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Lima-"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya lima?"

"-puluh dua."

Sial, pasti nanti sore akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Abang Sehun Series

Format Tanda Tangan

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menikmati angin sepoi sore hari saat itu.

Semua temannya sudah berdiri menyebar ke segala penjuru area latihan, berniat membuat adik kelas mereka lebih mudah meminta tanda tangan mereka -mengingat mereka harus memberi hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta tanda tangan. Tapi Sehun malas. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama para teman wanitanya yang sibuk bergosip, atau sekedar menertawakan data tentang mereka yang ditulis adik kelas.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan, makanya sedari tadi tidak ada yang datang kepadanya untuk meminta tanda tangan. Apalagi Jongin. Sehun bisa melihat sedari tadi anak itu mondar-mandir kesana- kemari untuk meminta tanda tangan teman se-angkatannya -bahkan teman di sebelahnya, tapi anak itu tidak mampir kepadanya -jangankan mampir, melirikpun tidak.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia lantas mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya, lalu memeriksa bagaimana kabar akun media sosialnya. Cukup ramai. Banyak notifikasi yang masuk ke dalam akunnya, khususnya Instagram. Banyak orang yang meng-_favourite_ gambar terakhirnya. Gambar TP-nya dulu waktu masih menjadi junior, dengan caps,

_'Aku baru saja jatuh cinta dengan orang yang menempelkan kertas ini di dadanya minggu ini.'_

Lebay memang. Sangat tidak lazim ketika seorang macho seperti Sehun meng-upload gambar dengan caps seperti itu. Tapi bukankah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta lazim-lazim saja untuk bertingkah lebay?

Sehun meng-klik notifikasi dalam akunnya, berniat melihat apa saja komentar dari teman-temannya. Ada yang bilang,

_'Kau lebay, Sehun.'_

Ada juga yang bilang,

_'cieee~ baru pertama naksir orang yaa?~'_

Dan juga

_'Oooo :O Adik kelas 10 yaa?~ Ingat! Sesama paski nggak boleh lo yaa~ :3'_

Sehun menggerutu pelan. Ia sebal sekali ketika mengingat fakta itu. Padahal paski kan hanya organisasi, mengapa harus menggagalkan cintanya?

Sehun sudah besiap untuk mengetikkan kata-kata balasan untuk temannya, khususnya yang terakhir, sebelum tiba-tiba cahaya matahari senja terhalang sampai ke tubuhnya.

Sehun mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di hadapannya dan menghalangi mentari untuk menyinari tubuhnya.

Oh, hanya adik kelas 10 yang sedang memberi hormat padanya.

"Siap. Nama Luhan ijin meminta tanda tangan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu menerima kertas format tanda tangan yang diberikan Luhan. Ia melihat sekilas data tentangnya. Benar semua, artinya ia bisa langsung menandatanganinya.

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika Sehun tidak mengajukan terlalu banyak syarat dan tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti abang dan kakak lainnya. "Siap. Terimakasih, Bang."

Sehun kembali mengangguk kecil tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia berniat kembali ke media sosialnya, sebelum seseorang lagi-lagi memberi hormat padanya.

"Siap. Nama Yixing ijin meminta tanda tangan."

Sehun kembali mengangguk sekilas, lalu mengulangi apa yang telah dilakuakannya pada Luhan. Sebelum mengembalikan format milik Yixing, ia melirik apa yang ada di belakang punggung Yixing. Adik-adik kelas sudah berbaris rapi, mengantre padanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Oh tidak. Banyak sekali. Terlebih, tidak ada Jongin di antara mereka.

Setelah 10 menit sibuk melayani adik kelas yang meminta tanda tangannnya, Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tangannya pegal sekali setelah menandatangani format milik hampir seluruh adik kelasnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah kewajibannya sebagai senior yang baik.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tugasnya sudah selesai dengan baik hari ini. Namun senyumnya mendadak luntur ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Jongin belum datang kepadanya sejak tadi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kecewa. Padahal 'kan ia mau datang ke sini agar bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Jongin. Kalau saja ia tidak tertarik dengan Jongin, mana mungkin ia mau datang pada acara seperti ini? Merepotkan saja.

"Siap. Nama Jongin ijin meminta tanda tangan."

Sehun terkesiap. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang Sehun duga telah memeberi hormat padanya.

Jongin.

Orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Jongin berjongkok untuk menyamakan kedudukannya dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun segera menerima kertas pemberian Jongin. Ia melihat data tentangnya -yang sudah pasti benar, lalu beralih melihat kolom tanda tangan.

"Sudah dapat semua, ya?" Sebenarnya, Sehun bukan orang yang suka basa-basi.

"Siap. Sudah, Bang."

Sehun mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang menatapnya penuh ketegangan. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan basa-basinya. "Aku yang terakhir ya?"

Wajah Jongin terlihat semakin tegang. "Siap. Maaf, Bang."

Sehun kembali terkekeh, membuat wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada sembarang orang. "Santai saja, dik."

Sehun bisa melihat juniornya itu tersenyum kaku. Canggung. Seperti bingung akan mengeluarkan reaksi seperti apa.

"Dalam satu menit, hafalkan semua tentangku, lalu aku akan memberimu tanda tanganku, mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menghafal. Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Jongin.

Semenit berlalu, Jongin kembali pada Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali menerima kertas format dari Jongin. "Baiklah, sudah siap?"

"Siap. Sudah."

"Namaku?"

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. "Panggilan?"

"Bang Sehun."

"Lahir?"

"Lamongan, 12 April 1997"

"Alamat?"

"Jalan Locari nomor 12, Lamongan."

Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Telepon?"

"08976543212"

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia segera menandatangani format milik Jongin. Namun ketika ia baru mencoretkan separuh tanda tangannya, adik kelas 11-nya sudah menghitung mundur untuk memanggil seluruh adik kelas 10.

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan,..."

"Siap. Maaf, Bang. Saya harus kembali."

Alih-alih mempercepat kinerja tangannya, Sehun malah menghentikannya, membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung dengan tindakannya. "Sayang sekali, tapi tanda tanganku masih selesai setengah."

"...lima, empat,.."

Wajah Jongin semakin gelisah. Mungkin dalam hatinya, ia sibuk menyumpahi Sehun yang malah dengan santainya berkata seperti itu.

"..tiga,.."

"Ah, begini saja." Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa melihat ada secercah harapan yang tergambar di wajah Jongin.

"..dua.."

"Aku akan membawa ini untuk sementara agar aku bisa menyelesaikan tanda tanganku. Kau sudah hafal nomorku kan? Nanti sms aku kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, mengerti?"

"..satu,.."

Jongin mengangguk cepat, "Siap. Terimakasih, Bang.", lalu segera berbalik, berniat meningalkan Sehun dan format tanda tangannya, untuk kembali berbaris, memenuhi perintah senior kelas 11-nya.

"..selebihnya, satu,.."

"Oh, tunggu, Jongin-"

Jongin lantas berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat muram, mungkin jengkel dengan Sehun yang tidak mengerti situasinya yang sedang terburu-buru saat ini. "Siap. Ya, Bang?"

"Sebelum meminta kembali formatmu, aku mau kau..."

"..."

"... keluar bersamaku hari Minggu nanti."

.

.

fin

.

.

ini lebih dikit dari kemarin lol. ngebut sih xD

jadi kemarin ada yang tanya, tepe itu apa sih? organisasi apa sih ini? yang pake tepe itu semua apa cuma yang ikut?

gue jawab satu-satu yaaa :3 tepe itu singkatan dari tanda pengenal. tapi katanya sih, bukan itu kepanjangannya. katanya, entar, kalo gue udah kelas 11, gue bakal dikasih tau apa kepanjangan aslinya. Nah, tepe ini bentuknya persegi panjang 15 x 10. ada Bendera Merah Putih, pita, logo organisasi sama nama kita di sana. pake tuh tepe nggak boleh sembarangan. ngapa-ngapain harus dijaga etikanya, soalnya kita bawa bendera negara. kalo lari, bendera harus ditutup. tepe nggak boleh kehujanan, apalagi jatuh, dan masih banyak lagi peraturan lainnya.

waktu pake tepe, senior bebas melakukan apapun pada junior ketika juniornya itu salah. makanya, kemarin Sehun nyuruh Jongin turun, soalnya Sehun pengen balas dendam dengan manfaatin keadaan Jongin yang lagi pake tepe. sebenernya sih, Jongin nggak salah apa-apa, cuma Sehunnya aja yang gaje wkwkwk

nah,satu-satunya organisasi yang menjunjung tinggi itu cuman PASKIBRA, jadi ya itu jawabannya.

yang pake tepe cuman yang terlibat. Pas pake tepe, mereka harus hormat sipil waktu ketemu senior mereka.

nah, paham kan? ini series kedua, yang ketiga mungkin bakal jadi yang terkahir, pas diklat soalnya. tapi tergantung gue juga pengen lanjut apa nggak, gue nge-feel banget pas nulis ini soalnya wkwk.

o iya, data tentang Sehun itu palsu, maaf bila ada kesamaan. jangan teror nomernya ya wkwk

udah deh. cuap-cuap gue kok jadi panjang gini -_-

review ya? kan ini malem minggu /terus apa hubungannya -_-/

oke,gue tinggal malem mingguan dulu ye? gue ada acara wkwk / tenang, gue masih jomblo kok wkwk lol/

**Satnite, November 22, 2014**

**kangen yifan :3  
><strong>


	3. H-1 Diklat

"Kau harus profesional, Sehun."

Sehun menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti itu. Semua orang berkata seolah cintanya pada Jongin terlarang. Mungkin mereka memang sesama jenis, tapi itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk membuat cintanya tak tersampaikan -Kris yang selalu menceramahinya saja berpacaran dengan Tao. Ini hanya masalah organisasi, dan Sehun muak dengan peraturan tidak jelas itu. "Aku sudah cukup profesional, Kris."

"Oh, benarkah?" Kris tersenyum remeh. "Mengajak junior berkencan saat menandatangani format itu profesional ya?"

BRAK

Sehun menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya memerah akibat emosinya yang meluap. Ia sangat marah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sedikit 'berlebihan'. "Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Kris sendiri di kelas. "Aku pergi."

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berteriak, "Pokoknya kau harus ikut saat diklat nanti!"

.

.

.

Abang Sehun Series

H-1 Diklat

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sehun frustasi. Teman-temannya terus mendesaknya agar ikut mendiklati adik kelas 10. Ditambah lagi berita tentang ajakan kencannya pada Jongin sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru asrama. Banyak adik kelasnya yang mendukung dirinya, tapi banyak juga dari angkatannya yang menentang keras usahanya mendekati Jongin.

Dan tentang Jongin, Sehun tidak tahu. Tapi yang baru Sehun sadari hari ini adalah ia salah menjadwalkan kencan mereka. Diklat diadakan mulai Jumat siang hingga Minggu pagi. Jika Jongin harus pergi bersamanya saat hari Minggu tiba agar ia bisa mengembalikan format Jongin, maka Jongin akan dihukum ketika diklat nanti, mengingat formatnya harus dibawa ketika diklat.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Jongin tidak mau pergi dengannya hari Minggu nanti. Karena Sehun yakin, Jongin pasti akan sangat lelah. Tapi Sehun berharap, paling tidak, ia mendapatkan nomor telepon Jongin sebelum ia mengembalikan kertas berharga milik Jongin itu.. Tidak masalah kalau Jongin menginginkan formatnya sekarang, asal ia sudah mengiriminya sms. Tapi Jongin tidak melakukannya sedari kemarin -sejak malam penandatanganan.

Tentang diklat, Sehun sama sekali tidak punya gambaran untuk itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan berlaku galak di depan Jongin nanti. Citranya pasti akan bertambah buruk. Ia tidak mau Jongin bertambah benci padanya. Kemarin saja Jongin pasti sudah ilfeel dengannya, apalagi besok?

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Matanya menatap triplek yang menjadi langit-langit kasurnya -kasurnya bertingkat dan ia ada di bawah. Hatinya begitu kalut. Ia tidak mau ikut, tapi di sisi lain, ia dituntut untuk ikut.

_Drrt~ Drrt~_

Sehun merogoh kantungnya, berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Dari teman satu angkatannya, Chanyeol.

_From : Chanyeol Park_

_ Hei. Kembalikan format Jongin sekarang atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Mr. Han_

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol. Mr. Han adalah koordinator ekstrakulikuler mereka. Berurusan dengan beliau sama dengan mempertaruhakan nyawa ekstrakulikuler -organisasi- nya. Sehun tentu tidak mau jika PASKIBRA sampai dibubarkan. Bukannya ia terlalu loyal atau apa, ia hanya tidak mau organisasi yang mempertemukan dan mengikatnya dengan Jongin hilang begitu saja. Lantas, apa yang akan ia perbuat nanti untuk mendekati Jongin?

_To : Chanyeol Park_

_ Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikannya saat adik kelas 10 sudah pulang nanti._

Setelah menyentuh tombol 'send' di layar ponselnya, Sehun memejamkan matanya. Melepas penatnya sejenak sembari menunggu adik kelas 10-nya pulang. Namun baru saja ia tidur, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_Drrt~ Drrt~_

_From : Chanyeol Park_

_ Kau besok ikut kan?_

Sehun memandang layar ponselnya malas. Sudah banyak sekali temannya yang bertanya padanya tentang itu. Banyak pula yang mendesaknya -bahkan memaksanya seperti Kris tadi. Tapi Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya. Sehun tidak akan ikut. Ia tidak dan tidak akan pernah tega mendiklati Jongin.

_To : Chanyeol Park_

_ Tidak._

Belum sempat Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke samping bantalnya, benda itu kembali bergetar.

_From : Chanyeol Park_

_ Kenapa? Bukankah kau jadi bisa melindungi Jongin?_

Kening Sehun berkerut. Apa maksud temannya ini?

_To : Chanyeol Park_

_ Itu tidak profesional, Park. Aku lebih baik tidak ikut daripada aku dikeroyok oleh angkatan kita, termasuk kau._

Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping setelah menyentuh tombol 'send'. Ia memeluk gulingnya sembari menunggu pesannya dibalas.

_From : Chanyeol Park_

_ Hahaha. Aku kagum kau bisa menghindari jebakanku. Tapi, ikutlah, Hun. Paling tidak, kau bisa mengawasi Jongin jika ada salah satu dari angkatan di bawah kita yang bertindak semena-mena pada adik kecilmu itu._

Kening Sehun terangkat sebelah. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak terpikir hal itu?

_To : Chanyeol Park_

_ Apa tidak apa? Tapi aku tidak tega melihat Jongin menjalani diklat._

Semenit kemudian, pesannya terbalas.

_From : Chanyeol Park_

_ Kau berlebihan, Hun. Diklat tidak akan sekejam itu._

Sehun segera mengetikkan pesan balasannya.

_To : Chanyeol Park_

_ Iya sih, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau citraku bertambah buruk di depan Jongin. Apa tidak apa kalau aku tidak ikut sesi pressing?_

Setelah Sehun menyentuh tombol 'send', ia menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Was-was. Ia benar-benar berharap Chanyeol akan menjawab 'tidak apa', 'ya', atau semacamnya. Sehun terus menatap layar ponselnya penuh harap, tapi benda itu tak kunjung bergetar.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

"Aarrgh." Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia membanting ponselnya ke kasur lalu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur. Melupakan harapan untuk mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol. Selangkah lagi, ia akan berada di alam mimpinya, tapi-

_Drrt~ Drrt~_

-ponselnya berdering sekali lagi.

Sehun sontak membuka kedua matanya. Dengan antusias, ia membuka kunci ponselnya, lalu membaca pesan yang masuk. Ia pikir ini pesan dari Chanyeol, tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Padahal ia sudah terlanjur antusias tadi.

Pesan yang baru saja masuk ini dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

_ From : 08956743288_

_Selamat Sore. Maaf mengganggu. Bang, saya Jongin ijn mengambil format saya. Boleh saya ke kamar Abang sekarang?_

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Sebentar.

Jongin itu.. nama junior yang ia ajak kencan kemarin itu kan? Yang kemarin terus membuatnya deg-degan itu kan? Yang membuatnya kalut sepanjang hari ini kan?

"WHOOAAAA" Sehun berteriak kegirangan. Tanpa sadar, ia melompat keluar dari ranjangnya -dengan sangat berlebihan. Dengan semangat, ia segera mengetikkan balasannya untuk Jongin setelah menyimpan nomor ponsel Jongin yang baru saja ia dapatkan ke dalam kontak.

_To : Jongin Kim_

_ Tentu, aku akan menunggumu_.

Sehun tersenyum lebar setelah mengetikkan pesan balasannya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kasurnya dan duduk, menunggu Jongin sembari memandang pintu dengan antusias.

Tapi, tunggu.

Ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini di depan Jongin.

Sehun harus menjaga _image_-nya. Ia harus tetap menjaga kekerenannya. Ia tidak mau Jongin ilfeel.

Berdasar pada pemikirannya, Sehun lantas memperbaiki posisinya. Ia menata bantalnya untuk menjadi sandaran bagi punggungnya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kaki selonjor di kasur. Ia meraih ponselnya, berpura-pura bermain dengan benda persegi itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

KRIET

Melalui ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat ada yang masuk dari pintunya.

Jongin

Kim Jongin.

Tapi Sehun mengabaikannya, bersikap seolah tidak melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Permisi, Bang."

Setelah mendengar suara Jongin itu, barulah Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandang sosok Jongin yang menawan -di matanya- berjalan mendekat ke ranjangnya.

"Maaf, Bang. Boleh saya mengambil format saya?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Format yang mana, dik?"

Wajah Jongin terlihat kebingungan. "Format yang dibawa Bang Sehun kemarin karena waktunya tidak cukup, Bang."

"Eh? Aku tidak ingat membawa format kemarin."

"..." Jongin diam, mungkin bingung akan berkata apa lagi. Sehun menahan tawanya. Sial. Menggoda Jongin ternyata menyenangkan sekali.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Sehun beranjak dari posisinya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum cerah. Sehun mencari format Jongin dalam tasnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

Dengan senyum lebar, Jongin mengangkat tangannya, menyambut kertas berharganya dari tangan Sehun. Namun belum sempat jemari Jongin menyentuhnya, Sehun kembali menarik kertas berharga itu. "Sebelumnya, apa kau ingat syarat untuk mengambil formatmu?"

Wajah Jongin terlihat menegang. Oh tidak, Jongin pikir Sehun sudah melupakan syaratnya itu. "A- apa, Bang?"

Sehun menarik sebelah bibirnya. Jongin tidak mungkin lupa dengan ajakan kencannya. Juniornya itu pasti sedang berpura-pura. Sehun menggoyang-goyang pelan format Jongin yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ini jika kau tidak mengingatnya."

Wajah Jongin terlihat semakin tegang, seperti kemarin. "..."

"..."

"E- emm.."

"Ya?"

"Minggu nanti.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya- ".. Abang mengajak saya pergi bersama." -dan suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Oh tidak, Jongin manis sekali. Ugh. Sehun tidak kuat. Ingin sekali mencium Jongin rasanya. Tapi Sehun masih waras. Ia tidak mau Jongin mendapat konsekuensi hanya karena dicium olehnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Jongin perlahan mendongakkan kepalnya. Namun saat matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Sehun, kepalanya kembali ia tunduukan. "E-emm.. saya.."

"..."

".. tidak tahu."

Sehun mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia sudah berharap tinggi tadi. "Kalau begitu maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa memberikan format ini padamu." Dapat Sehun lihat, kepala Jongin tertunduk lemas. Tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Apa tidak ada syarat yang lain, Bang?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Membiarkan pikiran liarnya mencari solusi yang lebih 'baik'. "Ada, tentu saja."

Jongin sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan mata berbinar, Jongin menatap mata Sehun sembari bertanya, "Apa itu, Bang?"

"Jadilah pacarku setelah diklat nanti."

.

.

fin

.

.

dan ternyata... series ke-3 nggak jadi yang terakhir~

bukannya apa. gue cuma belum siap bikin pas diklatnya, kayaknya susah deh lol

o iya, ada yang yau apa itu _pressing_? _pressing _adalah sebuah kegiatan dimana senior berusaha melatih mental junior dengan membentak, memarahi, dan memojokkan junior. udah dapet bayangannya kan? _pressing_ inilah yang tanpa sadar menjadi ciri khas sistem senioritas kkkk~

kira-kira jongin milih yang mana ya? kencan apa jadian? lihat saja di series selanjut-selanjutnya~ lol

okey, ripiuw? :3

**Satnite, December 13th, 2014**

**holiday, i'm coming :***


End file.
